Howard Weinerman/References
*For his early concept designs, Howard had dark hair, but his final official design has the orange hair which Randy had previously in his concepts. *Howard is the first character in the show to find out that Randy is the Ninja. *He and Randy have a band named 30 Seconds to Math (which is a parody of 30 Seconds To Mars) in the episode of the same name. *He does not like when someone jokes about his grave-punching skills, as shown in "House of 1,000 Boogers." *He had a unicorn doll named Uni, who got her head ripped off by Bash Johnson in "House of 1,000 Boogers." *Apparently he can't keep a secret, since he said so himself in "Gossip Boy." *He was dressed as Viceroy for Halloween in "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles." *He was chosen to play the ninja in "Monster Drill" by Principal Slimovitz. *He likes the school's cafeteria food even if it was made from roadkill. *In "Gossip Boy," he stated that the Whoopee World commercial song gets stuck in his head whenever he hears it. *Either he or Randy has an extra nipple, as stated in "30 Seconds to Math", though it hasn't been proven yet. *He likes to eat, as seen in "Gossip Boy" and "30 Seconds to Math." *Howard usually calls Randy by his last name. only calling him randy four times thus far. *He contradicted himself in "House of 1,000 Boogers" and "30 Seconds to Math" about the NinjaNomicon. In "House of 1,000 Boogers," he said that he always liked the Nomicon. In "30 Seconds to Math" he said he always hated the Nomicon. *He might have a slight crush on Morgan as seen in "Escape from Detention Island." *He is one of the only characters on the show so far to have a sibling, Heidi. *In the episode "Escape from Detention Island," it's shown that Howard is really good at making excuses. *In the episode, "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," Howard is seen to be considerably skilled at chess even though he has no idea what the chess pieces are called. **Also in said episode, he says "Chess-mate!" which provikes the chess-bot to correct him by saying "Check-mate." *Howard has a lot of never-seen family members, who are mentioned in multiple episodes. *In "Hip Hopocalypse Now" it's shown that Howard is allergic to dust. *Howard's recurring fear is running out of food, especially chicken-based foods; however, it is unknown if running out of food is his greatest fear. *In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key," he claims that an isosceles triangle doesn't exist and is something he made up. An isosceles triangle, that is, a triangle with two sides which are equal in length and also having two angles of the same measure, actually does exist. *In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key," after he helped Randy get the key, he also wanted a ninja mask, a sword, and a cape with his suit. **He temporarily became the Ninja in "The Ninja Identity"/"The Ninja Supremacy" after Randy accidentally mind-wiped himself. In those episodes, it is revealed that Howard is a terrible ninja. **During the latter episode, Howard got his own version of the theme song, failing to sing along with the lyrics. *In "Enter the Nomicon," he dressed up as a girl, the first character to cross-dress in the series. *McFist actually said Howard reminded him of himself in "McSatchlé" when he saw Howard conning other McFist-O-Plex employees. *According to a Tumblr post by RC9GN animatic editor Nico Colaleo, Howard is Jewish. *He got a McFistPad in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon," which has since been revealed to have been destroyed, as seen in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved" **He gets a new one by "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim." **He also wants another McFistPad in "Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman!" *He thinks that word "duty" is funny and laughs every time when he hears it. *In "Flume-Igation," he admits to having issues being alone. *As of "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim," he is no longer being considered by Debbie Kang as the true identity of the Ninja, making him one of the first knocked off her list. *Howard goes through Randy's underwear drawer, as revealed in "Julian's Birthday Surprise." * Howard often uses and borrows Randy's underwear, and at one point, Howard has Randy's underwear for a month. * His last name is a Yiddish surname meaning "man from Vienna"; the Austrian capital was well-known for its large Jewish population. "Weiner," of course, also is a variant of "wiener," a hot-dog or sausage, and is also a slang word for "a weak, lazy, cowardly person who refuses to participate, particularly in sports or dangerous activities" (as in the phrase, "to wiener out") or simply "an annoying person." "Howard" may hint at "coward." * Howard might be based on Nick Frost, an English actor. * As revealed in "Bro-ing Down the House," Howard didn't know what a boomerang is. When Randy was hit by a boomerang in the face, Randy thought that Howard knows what a boomerang is; however, he still forgets it. * apprantly his birthday is may 18th, randy's is still unknown. Category:Character Trivias Category:Howard Weinerman Information Category:Main Characters Category:References